Ryuu Fukumatsu
Ryuu Fukumatsu,'' (Ryuu Fukumatsu, りゅう ふくまつ) is Background Ryuu is the heir to the Fukumatsu. He has a close relationship with his mother and a business relationship with his father. At a young age, Ryuu was promised to Yamashi Aya since she was born. During his childhood, his father was very strict on him in his studies and training which caused him to despise his father as he grew older. Times when he was free, he would be at the park playing beside Aya or helping his mother in their garden happily listening to his mother's beautiful singing voice. While at the academy, he was Personality Ryuu is great at strategi and quick to see inefficiency and conceptualize new solutions when he's on missions or helping his father to take care of the clan. He excels at logical reasoning and usually articulate and quick-witted when it comes to training and when on missions. Can be ambitious and blunt, but normally he's outgoing and friendly to everyone he meets. Ryuu is rarely isolated which allows him to create and enforce order where it's seen to be needed. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Kekkei Genkai '''Ice Release' (氷遁, Hyōton, Viz: Ice Style) is a nature transformation kekkei Genkai, a combination of water and wind. In the Land of Water, the Yuki clan was feared for the power of their Ice Release, forcing its members to go into hiding to escape persecution. Ryuu is an ‎‎ice user whose family was conquered by Kirigakure decades earlier which caused Ryuu's ancestor to seek protection and shelter in Konohagakure because Kiri did not value their lives. An Ice Release user's presence can lower their surroundings' temperature, causing snow to fall in the immediate vicinity. Similarly, Ryuu can lower his own body temperature so that his movements will not activate thermal sensors. Ninjutsu Ryuu had displayed competent use of nature transformation, being able to use Ice Release techniques such as Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard. He has also demonstrated aptitude with Wind, Water, and Yin Release. While its specifics are unknown, it is believed to involving and Wind Release and Water Release usage and made clear by Senju Tobimaru that it could not be copied with the Sharingan. This could indicate that there have been others with this ability, but its rarity gave little knowledge of it. Intelligence Ryuu has shown to possess a good level of intelligence by seeing things others would generally miss and great analytical skills. Status Part I Before the beginning of the series, Ryuu had a very strict childhood until he meets his future wife, Yamashi Aya. Once he enters the academy, he had to be very polite and kind to everyone around him. However, there are times where he would get into fights with the other students after school to protect Aya. After graduating from the academy, Ryuu was placed in Team 5 under the guide of Sarutobi Kirigaya. However, Ryuu notices that Aya was uneasy around Kirigaya. Ryuu took it upon himself to find the reason. Once he found the answer, he told his team, which they prove during a dangerous mission. Chūnin Exam Ryuu was very eager to be able to take the exam to prove to his father that he can be capable of running the clan one day. The first phase of the exam was written test that caused confusion for many people. Thanks to Tsukikohana's special jutsu, they were able to answer the questions while Aya and himself helped to get answers. While also understanding what the real test was along with his teammates. In the forest, they were able to get a scroll from members from the Hidden Village in the Sound. They where the fourth team to be able to pass. In the preliminary match of the exam, he fought a boy from the Village Hidden in the Sound. He was able to use Genjutsu and Taijutsu to defeat his opponent. In the final Chunin Exam, he fought a boy who was from another group and won. Konoha Crush Stayed next to Aya who was unconscious under a genjutsu. When he was able to wake her, he told her that Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed by his own student, Orochimaru. Later he found Aya with her family, helping them clean up the damage around the compound. During Hiruzen's funeral, he held Aya close as the rain fell down. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission After two-and-a-half years of training with Kirigaya and her teammates, they came back to the village order by Lady Tsunade. Word comes to Konohagakure that Akatsuki has kidnapped Gaara, the Kazekage. Team Kirigaya is sent to Sunagakure to assist in rescuing Gaara. On their way to Suna, Tsukikohana explains to them that Gaara was kidnapped because he is the jinchūriki of the One-Tail, just as Naruto is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Upon arrival in Suna, Ryuu met up with Team 7 who later gathers what intel they can on Gaara's kidnappers and leave to go after them; Chiyo volunteers to escort them since they aren't familiar with the country around Suna. Naruto promises a recovering Kankurō to rescue Gaara with Aya, Kirigaya, and Ryuu following behind while, Tsukikohana stayed in the village to help Kankurō. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Ryuu is seen standing at Kirigaya's brother's funeral where he notices Tsukikohana comforting Konohamaru as he cries. Ryuu notices that Kirigaya became depressed over a few days and tried to cheer him up, but failed. He asked Tsukikohana to go cheer Kirigaya up since she's the only one who can. Several weeks later, Aya is seen attending Kirigaya's and Tsukikohana's marriage. Pain's Assault Ryuu placed Aya and his unborn child in the safe house in the compound while he goes to the village to protect his compound and villagers. Trivia *Ryuu married Aya two months after Tsukikohana and Kirigakure's wedding. *Ryuu enjoys eating omusubi with okaka and dislike tomatoes. *Ryuu's hobbies are swimming, training, talking long walls. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example, your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:Naruto Oc Character Category:Narutopedia Content